From a Song to love
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: I thought in 'Jade Gets Crushed' what if it was Cat, who was singing the lyrics for André's song and not jade? Candré! Hurt/Comfort&Romance. RATED M FOR REASONS PEOPLE :P


**(I thought in 'Jade Gets Crushed' what if it was Cat, who was singing the lyrics for André's song and not jade? Candré! Hurt/Comfort&Romance. RATED M FOR REASONS PEOPLE :P) **As I waited for Cat, I wasn't very happy that Tori couldn't sing for my song but I guess Cat was the next best thing. I asked Jade but she was hanging with Beck that was fine, Jade and Beck were adorable together even if Jade did treat him like shit. Jade was one of the hottest girls in school and Beck, by far the hottest guy. I mean I see it but I don't act against it, I'm not gay. Playing with the keys on the keyboard waiting for Cat, she wasn't normally late but she had dance last period and you know girls, they take for ever to change.  
"Hey," Beck walked in with a Jade on his arm. "Cat not here yet?"  
"No," I replied sitting down on the keyboard lightly. "She was at dance last,"  
"Oh you'll be here for a while buddy," Jade laughed. "Cat takes about half an hour to change after dance, especially last period."  
"Oh Fan-fucking-tastic,"  
"Have fun," Jade said pulling Beck out the door."Bye," I sighed, 20 minutes past and Cat still hadn't arrived. I was just for leaving, it was too much hassle writing then recording, just then Tori burst through the door, and me thinking it was Cat. I smiled, to then have it turned it in to a frown.

"Oh, I thought you were cat," I sighed.  
"What gave me a away, my red hair?" She giggled before seeing the look on my face. "Sorry…"  
"Naa, It's fine," I laughed. "She's 20 minutes late and your hairs a mess," I pointed out a messy part of the crown of her head. She blushed and quickly fixed it. "She'll be here, she won't have forgotten. A Cat never forgets," She laughed.  
"Eh, Tori." I laughed at her lame use of words. "It's An Elephant never forgets, remember?" Just then Cat burst threw the door.  
"Hi André, Tori," She nodded in our way. "Sorry I'm late, I'm just going to get a bottle of water." She turned and left as quickly as she had arrived.  
"Have fun buddy," Tori said and left. I fixed up the recording equipment when Cat came running back through the door singing away to herself. This will be along night. I turned around to see Cat messing around with the fan.  
"Cat," I sighed. "Lets get to work,"  
"Ok!" She giggled. "Oh André, do you like my new dress?" I looked her up and down - wow. I always new Cat was pretty but I had never studied her properly, like I do other girls. I looked her up and down some more, I scared myself when I stopped at her breasts. The dress she had bought was tight fitting and red. It covered her body perfectly, going in at her waist and back out at her ass. The dress pushed up her breasts, so they were together and perfect. I could feel myself warming up which scared me even more. I snapped myself out of it and got to work recording.

"André!" She shouted at me. "Feel my cheek!" I just looked at her.  
"Why?" I asked scared to hear the answer."Because I got new lotion, Feel!" She shouted jumping on to my lap.  
"Cat!" I shouted throwing myself up, making Cat had fallen to the floor by this time, with me staring at her and everything. Her feeling up my arms. I got a boner, FROM CAT! Cat, who was I'm guessing a virgin. It worried me, she was so pretty, smart when she wanted to be and deserved a boy like me. That night I couldn't sleep, I was tossing and turning all night, I couldn't take It and got my bike out the garage and cycled to Tori's. She would help, for about an hour we sat and talked about Cat and I. If it would work and If Cat would be up for it, which I think it wouldn't. Cat was so sweet and I was so 'gangster' Like complete opposites, but opposites attract. I left Tori's to go back to bed, to just get back up tomorrow and see Cat. I haven't felt like this about anyone since my Ex, who broke up with me because people didn't think we went together because she was white. They were so racist it was shocking, It made me feel physically sick at the thought for I left my house, I got a phone call from Cat, fantastic. I hovered my hand over the 'answer' button, thinking about what to do, with out thinking I answered.  
_"Hello,"  
"Hey André,"  
"What's up Cat?"  
"My cars broken and my dad can't sort it today, he needs stuff… one time my brother broke his-." I cut her off.  
"Oh Ok. What can I do?"  
"Could you pick me up?" I hesitated. "Sure. I'll be there in ten,"  
"Thanks honey,"_

I hung up and sighed. How the hell am I going to do be able to live through this 15 minutes journey to school without kissing her perfectly perfect lips.I arrived outside her door, before I even had time to peep the horn she was in the car, and her lips were placed softly on mine. She curled back without any hesitation. "Lets go," She waved in my face. "André?"__

I was snapped back in to reality, when I saw Cat was about to climb on to my knee. Not again! I put the Car into drive and put in the CD of what Cat had recorded the other night. We sang along to Take Care, like we had been singing it together for years. It was amazing and every so often I would look over to her and smile, she made me feel like that. Not many people could do that to me, I was a tough guy to please, or so I though I never though someone so simple but so complex could make me this happy, It baffled me. We arrived outside the school as I pulled up into my usual space, Cat pulled my cheek and kissed it lightly. "Thanks for the ride André," I just looked at her.  
"What's wrong?" She giggled.

Again without even thinking, I pulled her lips towards mine and kissed her lightly. As I went to pull away I felt her start to kiss back. Bingo! Cat shut her door, and climbed over onto my knee as the kiss got heated. Straddling my knee, I felt my penis beneath her move as I got turned on more and more to the point were I was moaning. She pulled away, and looked at me.  
"Lets go somewhere more private," She kissed my cheek before climbing off and back onto her seat. By this time I had a full on boner, that was throbbing beneath me. I needed to release.I started the car up and sped up towards a near by abandoned car park. On our way it, Cat was feeling up my boner, kissing down my neck, I thought I was going to crash. We arrived and before I could even undo my belt of my jeans cat had stripped her t-shirt off and was sitting in her bra and shorts.  
"Fuck sake Cat," She climbed into the back seat of the car and took of her shorts off. I got into the back with her while pulling of my t-shirt as well as my jeans. My boner had throbbing underneath my boxers but not for long, Cat was finally out of her shy phase, she leaned down to my boxers and released my penis from his prison. The whole 9 inches of it sprung out hitting Cat's face.  
"Holy shit André," She gasped. "You're huge!" She took it in her hand and ran her tongue over the head slowly making me shiver. Chills ran up my back, making the hairs on my neck stand tall. She quickly started sucking off my dick, rubbing it with her hands and her mouth, it was the perfect recipe for an orgasm. After doing this for around 10 minutes, I felt my sperm travelling up my penis, she covered the exit with her mouth to catch it all, it squirted into her mouth like a water pistol but not water. She took it in her mouth, showing me it and then swallowing it all which surprised me as I released a lot into her mouth. I lay back to come down from my high but before I could cat was back over at me rubbing her breasts over my dick to get it back, to it's 9" inch length. After rubbing her tits all over me, it was there. My boner was back,. She positioned herself over the cock, perfectly.

"Fuck me," She said. I done was I was told and rammed my cock into her tight, shaven pussy. She yelped like a puppy, but as I got faster she moaned, a lot! I flipped her over, so I could fuck her from behind. Her ass was staring at me, shouting 'Fuck me' 'Fuck me' Later, I told myself. I put my cock slowly into her pussy before I started fucking the shit out of her. I pulled her closer to get to her breasts. Instead of her hips. I could feel her tightening on my dick, I new she was close, three more rams and she would be there. One! Two! Three! And she came on my cock, screaming, moaning panting and rubbing her clit, fast making her squirt which in turn made me come all in her pussy, I quickly pulled out which made Cat's face turn sad."Don't worry I'm on the pill," She screamed. "Oh thank god!" I shoved back in her causing her to whimper. She was still sensitive from her orgasm so I decided to give her pussy a rest and I lined up my cock, with her ass whole.  
"God Cat, your ass looks tight,"  
"Try it," I leaned down and licked her ass, back and forward causing her to moan, score. She liked it, I dipped my tongue in and out of her ass. I spat down on my cock, and rubbed it in nice and wet giving her some lube at least. I lined it up again, and slowly pushed it in her, it was grabbing my cock it was that tight, after doing this a couple of times I gradually got faster and started ramming in her faster and faster, she was falling to her knees in pleasure knowing I was doing well, I started going faster and faster, the faster I went the more she whimpered.  
"Faster!" She screamed. "FUCK ME FASTER ANDRÉ!" Doing what I was told, I fucked her until we both could take no more. I fell to my knees, while she lay on her back. Once I got my breath back, I sat up and looked at her.

"Cat," She sat up and looked at me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She leaned down and kissed my lips softly."Of course I will," We both got changed and I drove us both back to the school. We were late but we had Sikowitz first so it's ok.

"André, Cat," He coughed. "Why are you two late?"  
"My Car broke down so I got a lift with André," She looked at me.  
"Yeah, then my car broke down too, so we had to get a pick up,"  
"Ok," He stamped his foot down. "Sit down, on a chair preferably,"

After the first 2 periods, at break. Cat sat with me, on my lap and everything. This was amazing and I do love her, She's perfect.  
"Cat?" Jade asked for everybody who was staring at us. "why are you sitting on André's knee?"  
As I went to answer Cat pulled my lips to hers and kissed me. "Oh," Jade laughed. Ever since she started dating Tori, she's never been happier. Beck's with Trina, the only one alone was Robbie, he wanted Cat. I got her! Loves tough son!


End file.
